


Jerman dan Prusia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia merasa masih sehat seperti biasa; Ludwig yakin ini hanyalah sebagian efek dari kegiatannya semalam ketika Gilbert mengajaknya untuk terus terjaga di waktu larut.





	Jerman dan Prusia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [04/06] - 10.54 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Ludwig Beilschmidt as German  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt as Prussia

Pikiran Ludwig terasa begitu berat.

Bungsu Beilschmidt itu menghembuskan napas gusar yang kesekian- tarik- hembuskan- tarik- hembuskan lagi— berulang kali hingga dia rasa sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu semenjak pertama dia melakukan hal tidak berguna itu. Dia memegang tepi dahinya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berdenyut. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia merasa masih sehat seperti biasa; Ludwig yakin ini hanyalah sebagian efek dari kegiatannya semalam ketika Gilbert mengajaknya untuk terus terjaga di waktu larut.

Satu tarikan napas terakhir dan Ludwig berusaha fokus untuk menyelesaikan masakannya—

“Selamat pagi, _West_!”

— jika saja kedatangan sang kakak dari arah belakang yang begitu tiba-tiba itu tidak mengagetkan Ludwig yang tengah dalam kegiatan memotong, Ludwig tercekat dan jarinya hampir saja terpotong. Gilbert memandangnya penuh tanda tanya, Ludwig mendengus canggung dan berusaha menetralkan perasaan.

“ _Ja_ ... pa- pagi, _Bruder_.”

Tingkah tidak biasa dari sang adik tidak bisa tidak membuat Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “ _West_?”

Saling diam, Ludwig sama sekali tidak membuka percakapan apapun sementara Gilbert yang masih bertelanjang dada usai mandi itu masih memperhatikan punggungnya dalam diam, pura-pura sibuk mengeringkan rambut.

“.......”

“............”

“ _Bruder_.”

Gilbert berbalik sebelum langkahnya meninggalkan dapur, Ludwig tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

“Kau tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi semalam?”

Gilbert menggeleng polos, tidak mengerti apapun. Ludwig hanya bergumam oh dengan matanya yang masih menggerling menatap ke arah lain, masih tidak berani menatap Gilbert yang -sangat- mati penasaran.

“Be-begitu ... ba- baiklah, maaf. Kau boleh pergi.”

Canggung, ya. Tapi lebih baik Gilbert tidak bertanya apapun sampai Ludwig sendiri yang akan bercerita, itu pun jika dia merasa tidak keberatan. Maka Gilbert seraya menghela napas jengkel (dalam berbagai artian), kembali melangkahkan kaki.

“ _Ack_!”

“Ada apa lagi, _West_?”

Lagi-lagi sulung Beilschmidt menghentikan langkah, kali ini dilihatnya Ludwig membeku pada tempatnya berdiri.

“Aku lupa sesuatu ...”

“…….?”

“Aku lupa mencuci tangan setelah kegiatan oral semalam.”


End file.
